


Untitled

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I'm so sorry, Implied Character Death, and the feels, holy SHIT the angst, major angst, prompt: "You can't die. Please don't die."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt posted as one of a list by timepetalsprompts was "You can't die. Please don't die." I really didn't mean to write this... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

Silence, only broken by the sound of ragged breathing.

“You can’t!”

She can’t tell if she’s screaming or crying or both all at once and it just pours out of her, tears like rain washing away the blood on his pale, pale face.

“Doctor!”

She’s screaming now, knows she is, and sobbing, but she can’t stop.

“Rose…”

It’s faint, just a raspy whisper, but she hears it—how could she not?

“’M here, Doctor.”

“I… I love you.”

She freezes. He wouldn’t tell her, not unless…

“You can’t! No!”

He exhales—hearts still.

“DOCTOR!”


End file.
